


Royal Jealousy

by melanoradrood



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post 3a, Pydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 18:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melanoradrood/pseuds/melanoradrood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Jealousy. Drabble by request via Tumblr for thealphasgirl. Pydia. One Shot / Drabble. Complete. Post S3A. Teen Warning for Safety.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Royal Jealousy

Hearing those words - it will only make them stronger - made Peter take a pause.  Stronger?  Did Derek mean strong enough to actually make them bigger and badder?  Was it strong enough to give him a chance?  The chance he had been aching for, to leave a few marks on that little brat Aiden for touching his immune princess?

"How much stronger?"

The answer was sufficient enough, Derek and Peter locking eyes.  Derek assumed the question being asked - strong enough for him to live, to actually fight back, to give he and Scott a fighting chance.  All Peter wanted to know was whether or not he would get a few good hits in.  The kid needed to be knocked down a few pegs.  Yes, he had managed to catch Lydia's attention for a few minutes, but so had others. No one had left a mark quite like him.

Of course, he didn't get very far, even with the shot of epinephrine to the heart.  The loss of strength wasn't too appreciated either as he began to feel the withdraw, but he had gotten a few swings in there and felt a little better, perhaps.  But he realized, as he stood there facing off against the conjoined twins that made even him take a pause, that perhaps his girl was a bit in over her head.  The anger that pup possessed... He wasn't willing to take the risk.  Peter had to say something.

Cora would be safe with Isaac, who would do as told, and the Argents as well.  Peter was out the door, not willing to face Allison or Chris, given their past... interactions.  He preferred against getting a few arrows or bullets into his chest, and quickly made his way out into Beacon Hills.

He knew already where he was headed.  He had overheard that annoying one that never shut up mention to Scott, his little True Alpha, that Lydia had made it to the hospital in the city.  Well, it just so happened that his journey downtown towards his apartment would take him just past the hospital.  All it took was a few minutes back to Beacon Hills Memorial, and then he was on his way, driving fast towards his little Banshee.

The hospital was overflowing - that was apparent enough, after all of the rough weather in Beacon Hills from the storm... not that it was just any storm.  That was all brought on from the power of a druid with a revenge plot, but none of that was his concern at present.  What was was the young girl sitting in the ER with so many questions and a cut around her throat.

Acting the role of the worried uncle, and given the fact that this was the city and not as close knit as Beacon Hills was, Peter was immediately shown towards Lydia's room.  He knocked, politely, and heard her voice saying that he could come in.  He wondered the response that he would hear if she knew it was him.  His hand gripped the handle and he went to open it when he heard a voice from his past-

Lydia's mother.

Peter disappeared, then, promising silently that he would see her again very soon.

But he hadn't realized how soon when he opened up the door to Derek's loft and saw her standing there, bruised throat standing out against her beautifully fair skin.  Every part of him wanted to step forward, take away that pain, remove those marks, wanting to replace them with bruises of his own.  Just as Aiden's hands had no place on her lovely form, neither did Jennifer's.  That bitch would die for the harm that he had caused, just as soon as Derek and his status was taken care of.

"You..."

"Me...."

"You..."

His eyes finally shifted away from her, unable to look at her without reaching out, touching her, marring her further.  Not now... but very soon.  So very soon.

It was impossible to tell her anything but the truth.  He had promised himself, long ago, that he would only give her the truth.  Anything other, and he would surely have his words used against him.  She was far too smart for him to tell her other than what was fact, and the real facts, not as he chose to remember them.  Derek was seemingly silent, and as Lydia moved to leave, Peter followed after her.  He couldn't resist.

She smelled... heavenly.  A mixture of watermelon and citrus and wildflowers... and Aiden... and Stiles?  Once again, that urge to cover her in his marks and scent overpowered him, but he suppressed it, simply bowing his head towards her slightly as she left the loft, closing the door behind her.

Derek's phone buzzed a few times, messages from Isaac telling him what was happening at the veterinarian's clinic.  He tried to ignore the fact that Lydia was Stiles' anchor, for lack of a better phrase, and made a note to punish Stiles soon as well.  He continued the messaging with his nephew's former beta, trying to ignore the hum running through his veins.  Very soon.

She was a vision, standing before him, proud.  Even with one of the Alpha twins beside her, not the correct one of course, Peter recognized that she was still drawn towards him.  She was fighting it, pulling away, but then their eyes would lock and they were both drawn in.  That connection they had shared was still there, sending another pleasant hum of energy through him.  He would be sinking far more than his teeth into her once the time was right.

And the time was right, he realized, as he watched Jennifer Blake, or Julia, bleed out in front of him.  The blood sacrifice to the nemeton fed the power around it, and he knew all that was left.  Lydia.  He had to wipe that stench from her body, replace those marks with his own, and sink into her mind once more, although this time through more traditional efforts.

The time passed by quickly until he was standing behind his house, by the backdoor where, through his mind, he had appeared as his younger self, carrying her yapping dog.  He was patient, waiting until Lydia did it once more, and carefully picked the dog up as she finished her business.  Lydia called out, and Peter made his appearance, holding the bundle of fluff.

Her eyes went wide, and he knew that she was starting to wonder whether or not she was going crazy again.  He quickly removed the smirk he wore, his face turning a bit more honest; to lure her in or to show his true self, he wasn't quite sure anymore.  "Lydia, you're not losing your mind.  I'm not reappearing once again.  This is no hallucination."

Her face dropped as she looked at him, and immediately she was taking a step back. He remembered asking her for that kiss, and the kiss he had earned at the Hale house.  He would taste her on his lips this night.

"What are you doing here?"

"I had to come and see you.  Tell you the news."

"What news?"

She was so brave, staring him down, chin raised, but her voice was shaking slightly.  He found it endearing, the show she put up to appear stronger than she was, when they both knew that he truly understood how shattered she was.

"Before I tell you, I must ask - are you still seeing the Alpha brat?"

Lydia's face twisted in confusion for a moment, always so expressive, and then her eyes opened in surprise.  "Did you kill him?  That would... Ethan."  

He laughed a little, amused that she cared more for her plaything's brother than for the boy she was using himself.  "I didn't touch him, at least tonight.  I did, however, get a few hits in at the hospital."  He sneered a little as he spoke, unable to resist.

And Lydia just laughed.  Laughed, at him.  He froze in his spot, a bit shocked, not even certain how to respond.

"Are you jealous of him?" she asked, still laughing.  He loved seeing that laughter there, but he wanted a different reaction from her now.

"Jealous?  He was a temporary plaything, as was your little kiss with Stiles.  Ah, yes, I do know about that.  But now, I am here to remind you-"  He took a few steps forward, essentially cornering her up against the wall, and set the dog down on the ground beside him.  "That you, my beautiful, intelligent banshee, are mine."

His hand reached out, curling around the edge of her cheek, and dropping down towards her throat, but Lydia was smooth and fast, reaching out her hand to slap him across the face.

"I belong to no one but myself," she hissed.  "I don't belong to Aiden, or Stiles, or Jackson, or even you.  So, before you try to lay claim, rethink what you are doing here before I scream."

Ah.  There she was.  His little Queen.  He would gladly worship her, crown her at his side, but first, they had to overcome this little issue of the grudge she held.

"That mark on your side marks you as my own," he said casually.  "It's not something you can fight against.  You simply must accept it."

"Stop being jealous," she hissed.  "Green envy does not become you.  You're jealous because you only got a taste once because you tricked me.  Meanwhile, Aiden shows himself as the big bad, and gets to fully enjoy me.  What?  So scared that I would have turned you down?  That I didn't think I could handle you?  Sweetheart, I made that Alpha my slave."

He smirked again, loving this fiery side of her.  Stepping forward again, he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close while the other hand buried itself into her hair, tilting her head back to look up at him.  Her eyes widened, but they were filled with something other than fear.

"I never tricked you.  I seduced you, because you deserved to be pushed and teased and seduced.  Because I couldn't resist the need to touch you.  And you loved it.  You love it now.  Love me coming here, love me calling you mine.  And now, you're calculating how to make me yours."

She said nothing, just licked her lips.  His eyes immediately darted there, and her heart skipped a few beats in his ears as she seemed to realize that.

"Perhaps."

It wasn't a denial, and she wasn't pushing him away.  Peter dipped his head down, pressing his lips to hers.  Of course, she had to outdo him.  Her hands were moved into his hair, pulling, and he parted her lips with his tongue, tasting her watermelon lipgloss.  She seemed to melt in his touch, and his hands tightened in her hair, not allowing her to move.  She seemed to realize this, suddenly, how wrapped up in each other they were, and how truly defenseless she was.

Pulling his lips from hers, Peter smirked, then dropped his lips down towards her ear.  He sucked on the lobe and a shiver ran over Lydia.  He said nothing for a moment, then breathed hot breath into her hair.  “I need to tell you my news.  I killed Jennifer Blake, the bitch that ruined your skin.  That dared to touch you.”

Lydia seemed frozen in his arms as those words settled over her.  Perhaps, for a moment, she had forgotten what he was, and now she was pulling away slightly.  As if she could escape.

His head moved and he didn’t bother glancing down at her to see the fear and confusion he knew was there.  His lips moved to the other side and he nipped at the new earlobe in front of him.  She melted a little and he knew that, even with blood still freshly washed from his hands, Lydia wanted him.  

“Now you have a choice, Lydia.  You can scream, or stand against me, tell Scott and the others, put yourself over on the side of what everyone seems to call good, and then I will have to hurt you.  Or, you can choose to walk the middle ground with me, remove those that stand in your way.  You can come into your own, and be more than just an immune little banshee.  You do need to recognize that you would be mine, but I-”

He pulled away to look down at her, to force her semi closed eyes to look up at him.  “I would also be yours.”

Her breath was caught in her throat as she looked up at him.  He was waiting for an answer, and then there was a slight nod to her head.

“Words, Lydia.  Use those lovely lips to say what you want.”

“I would be powerful?  In control?  No one else would use me or hurt me?”

“I’m the Alpha,” he said with a smirk, his eyes turning a beautiful shade of red.  She didn’t pull away.  “And you would be my Queen.”

He watched, waiting for her to say something, expecting her to struggle or say no, but she was a smart girl, and he watched that decision process in her mind and the smirk that she returned.

“And what would… being your Queen entail?  I mean, besides the power and control and pushing anyone in my way out of it?”

His lips moved over hers again, kissing her hard, as his fingers dug into her waist, holding her close.  She was kissing him back and digging her nails into his shoulders, somehow knowing how much he would love that.  His teeth bit on her lower lip, drawing a bit of blood.  The taste of copper filled his mouth, and he let out a moan.

“Admit you were jealous,” she murmured against his lips.

He wasn’t quite certain he had heard her properly, but that smirk and the fire in her eyes made him realize it was true.  His grip tightened but her gaze didn’t falter.

“I was jealous,” he hissed against gritted teeth.  “That Alpha brat had no right to touch you.  To try and claim you.  And I fully intend on destroying him.”

“Shhh,” she murmured pressing her finger to his lips.  “We’ll deal with one annoyance at a time.  For now, however, I have an itch that needs to be scratched.”

His eyebrow shot up for a moment, and then he smelled it.  Her arousal.  Ah.  “With pleasure.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on FanFiction.net and Tumblr.com. All requests are accepted via tumblr at lilmisslydiamartin.tumblr.com for Teen Wolf and melanoradrood.tumblr.com for The Vampire Diaries.


End file.
